


Knocked Up

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Slice of Life, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: Youngjae is pregnant and not ready to talk to his boyfriend Jaebeom about it; so he desperately turns to his outlandish friends for advice. Hilarity ensues as Youngjae gets all sorts of over-the-top reactions to the news.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow aghases. Today is a great day as our lovely GOT7 has blessed us with another awesome album. I figured it's a great day to post a fluffy and humorous 2jae story. This story is only two parts and i'll post the second part this Wednesday.   
> I've also just posted chapter 1 of another 2jae romance story called "coming home". please go check that one out too, and please support our boys' music a lot<3 
> 
> Stay extra safe, everyone and enjoy reading this story<3

Youngjae slumps against the wall in his bathroom, and let’s himself slide down until his butt hits the floor because his legs can no longer hold him up. He looks down at a positive pregnancy test in his hand and a fresh wave of fear and panic assails him.

His heart leaps to his throat just thinking about becoming a parent. The situation is so chilling that Youngjae can’t even find the strength to cry despite the strong urge to do so. While it’s true that Youngjae is now 24 and not exactly that young, it’s also true that he is not ready to have a child at all. It’s nothing he’s even thought of in the past.

Youngjae likes his life as it is. He goes to his awful job as a cashier at a men’s wear retail store every morning, and he comes home to Jaebeom, his boyfriend of 3 years. Sometimes they have fun times here at their shared apartment and other times they go out alone or with friends. Youngjae likes that life and now all that could change.

His heart lurches again at the thought of his boyfriend. Jaebeom has mentioned kids or starting a family together but in the future, not now. Youngjae fears for how he’ll react when he finds out that that future has been pushed forward. Will Jaebeom be disappointed? Mad? Will he panic and tremble inside like Youngjae is right now?

Youngjae knows he has to tell Jaebeom some time, but just not yet. Not until he has gathered some semblance of sanity and strength to have that tough conversation.

So for now he gets back up on wobbly legs and makes his way out of the bathroom because no matter what he can’t hide in here for forever. Life has to go on and he has to try to be strong. 

********

“Should we stay in today?” seated on the bed and without looking up, Jaebeom asks when he hears Youngjae step out of their adjoining bathroom. “I was thinking we could go to the wax museum. Yugyeom tells me it’s fun.” he finally looks at Youngjae and gets startled by how pale and shell shocked Youngjae looks, standing at the bathroom door and leaning against it. Jaebeom gets up from the bed and goes to Youngjae, regarding him nervously. He takes Youngjae’s hand, “are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Youngjae blinks very slowly and whispers, “No I’m not okay.”  
“What happened?” 

Youngjae’s lips are quivering so much that he can’t get a single word out. The weight pressing hard on his chest threatens to make him burst into tears at any moment. “Could you just hold me?” that’s all Youngjae can manage to say for the moment.

“Of course.” Jaebeom steps forward and puts his arms around Youngjae, holding him close.

Youngjae winds his arms around Jaebeom then he nestles his head against Jaebeom’s shoulder and finally allows his tears to flow. 

*********

Mark is like an older brother and support figure to Youngjae, so of course that’s exactly where Youngjae runs to at a time like this.

Youngjae catches Mark at his place the following day in the morning just as he is about to go to gym.

Mark takes in Youngjae’s frazzled state and assumes right away that whatever is wrong must be a serious issue. He takes Youngjae’s hand and leads him to the living area to sit down on the couch. “What brings you here unannounced?” Mark asks and then rushes to add. “Not that you’re not welcome.” 

“Hyung I’m pregnant.” Youngjae blurts out, just barely able to contain his tears.

Mark goes from stunned surprise to glee and then he throws his arms around Youngjae. “That’s great news.” He pulls back to face Youngjae again. “Is that why you rushed here? To tell me that I’ll be the child’s godfather? I accept this responsibility.”

Mark’s reaction is so over-the-top that Youngjae gets momentarily thrown off kilter, but he catches himself and shakes his head. “Godfather? I haven’t thought that far. I haven’t even told Jaebeom hyung.”

“Why not? I think he’ll be happy with your choice of godfather.”

“Hyung, I’m scared. I don’t know if I’m ready to be a father. I don’t know if Jaebeom hyung is ready. I’m even afraid to tell him-”

“Alright alright, calm down.” Mark soothes, giving Youngjae another hug. “Take it easy.”

Everything is so sudden and so scary.” Youngjae whispers shakily, letting his head drop on Mark’s shoulder and soaking up the comfort his hyung is offering.

Mark pulls back and holds Youngjae at arm’s length. “There is nothing to fear about your upcoming parenthood. I love kids and I will diligently help you wherever and whenever I can as the godfather.”

Youngjae’s jaw drops. “Are we still on that? hyung-”

Mark cuts off whatever Youngjae is about to say, “I will repay your trust in me. You can rest assured that I’ll make up for whatever shortcomings you and Jaebeom will have as parents.”

“But hyung this isn’t about-”

“You’re worried about telling Jaebeom that I’m your choice of godfather. I get that, but don’t worry. Go on and tell him. I’ll work hard to prove to him that you’ve made the right choice.” 

Youngjae stares at Mark with his mouth gaping in shock. He can’t believe how this conversation went in a direction so completely different. 

********

Youngjae wishes he wasn’t desperate enough to seek advice from his boyfriend’s younger brother Yugyeom and said brother’s moronic boyfriend BamBam, but here Youngjae is anyway because life is a bitch.

And also because of how weirdly unproductive it was talking to Mark about this issue.

Youngjae has to buy Bambam and Yugyeom’s ears by treating them to lunch here at their favourite steakhouse. The smell of meat is making Youngjae’s stomach twist in all the wrong ways and he is really trying to hang in there so that his friends don’t wonder why he is suddenly so irritated by what used to be one of his favourite foods.

“A salad?” BamBam raises his eyebrows at Youngjae in question, after they all order their food. “Aren’t you having any meat this evening?”

“I don’t feel like it.”

The looks Yugyeom and BamBam exchange actually appear to be of concern.

Yugyeom brings his gaze back to Youngjae. “You seem off, hyung. Does it have to do with what you want to talk to us about?”

“A lot actually.”

“Should I pour you a drink to get us all relaxed? You seem so tense.”

“I can’t drink either.” Youngjae announces, causing the other two to double back in shock. Their reactions make Youngjae momentarily wonder whether all he consumes is meat and alcohol. Perhaps there is a plus side to this pregnancy which is that it might help him eat better.

“No offence hyung, but you’re being a serious killjoy.” Yugyeom throws at Youngjae

Youngjae ignores that, wanting to get to the point before he loses his courage entirely. “What I’m about to tell you guys is very important and I hope it’ll stay among just us. You can’t tell anyone else, not even Jaebeom hyung.”

“I don’t know, hyung.” Yugyeom looks and sounds doubtful. “I love you and all, but my loyalty lies with my brother. If he questions me about anything, I _will_ cave.”

“Almost immediately.” BamBam emphasises like it’s necessary.

Proceeding with this conversation seems like a high risk decision but Youngjae is also desperate especially after Mark wasn’t much help. “I’ll still trust that you guys will try to keep my secret.”

“What’s the big deal anyway? Did my brother knock you up?” Yugyeom chortles and Youngjae winces.

Bam Bam joins his boyfriend in laughter and they both cackle away as if they’ve just heard the joke of the year.

“Yes, that’s exactly it.” Youngjae deadpans but they continue laughing, obviously thinking he’s joking. “I’m not kidding.”

This time the reality of the situation appears to sink into both Yugyeom and Bam Bam, and their laughter dies down as they look at Youngjae with in increasing joke with each second that goes by.

“What?” Yugyeom splutters and then he and Bam Bam glance at each other wide-eyed. 

“I’m pregnant.”

Bam Bam gasps and then suddenly bursts into gleeful laughter. “Congratulations, hyung.”

Yugyeom smiles as well once his initial shock has passed. “This is great news. Why don’t you want my brother to know?”

“I’m not sure he wants a baby right now.”

“Have you asked?”

“It’s scary. I’m afraid of the answer to the question. I’m not even sure I’m ready for the responsibility of having a child. It’s driving me crazy.”

BamBam nods sympathetically. “I get that. The answer is simple though.”

“Really? What’s that?” Youngjae asks, feeling a surge of hope rise in his chest.

“Adopt a positive mind and heart and you’ll be surprised how that will change your life in a good way. Positive thinking gets rid of 90% of your problems.”

Youngjae deflates immediately. “I’m already pregnant. I don’t think I can think positively enough to get rid of such a problem.”

“See now that’s that negativity that will get you nowhere. Positivity yields positive results.” On that note BamBam takes out a pamphlet on positive thinking and slides it over to Youngjae.

Youngjae’s eyes widen. “Where did that even come from? Do you just… carry these around?”

“I’m teaching an online course on positive thinking.”

“Since when?”

“Let’s not bother ourselves with the details. You can trust BamBam” Yugyeom replies, smiling in a way that grazes over Youngjae’s nerve some more. These idiots haven’t helped him out at all. Come to think of it, Youngjae has no recollection of them saying or doing anything that makes sense to a sane human being. He should have known that this conversation would be pointless.

As if what has been said so far isn’t scary enough, Yugyeom finalises by saying something even more disturbing. “just in case you can’t chase away the negativity and you do end up having the baby, BamBam and I are happy to babysit. I’ve always wanted to be an uncle.”

Youngjae wants to flip the table in frustration but then he knew walking into this conversation that these idiots wouldn’t help much.

*******

By the time Youngjae gets home, his heart feels heavier than when he left this morning. Jaebeom greets him with a warm hug and a kiss as per usual, in the centre of the living room.

“You look beat.” Jaebeom points out, his arms just loosely wrapped around Youngjae so that they can face each other.

“well my boss was an ass today as usual, and then I had a length talk with BamBam about positivity.” 

Jaebeom’s face sourly scrunches up. Both sound exhausting.” He leans towards Youngjae and kisses him on the left cheek. “I’m sorry you have to put up with a tough job.” He kisses Youngjae’s right cheeks as well, “I’m sorry I ever introduced you to BamBam.”

Youngjae manages to smile slightly, “you’re sweet. Thanks.”

“I bought dinner. Should we eat while watching TV?”

Youngjae nods and drops his head forward, resting his forehead on Jaebeom’s shoulder. “You smell nice.” He mutters.

“I’d like to return the compliment, but you smell like stress. Take a shower and join me here.”

Youngjae chuckles, not offended at all. “okay.”

*******

Youngjae takes a relatively short time in the shower and that’s why at the 30 minute mark, Jaebeom starts wondering why his boyfriend hasn’t come out to eat dinner yet. Jaebeom has everything laid out at the coffee table and he has a Shaw Brothers Films marathon ready while he waits for Youngjae. When 30 minutes turns into 40, Jaebeom puts his phone down and goes to check on Youngjae. He walks into their shared bedroom and stops short in surprise when he finds Youngjae fast asleep on the bed on top of the comforter.

Jaebeom’s heart swells at how endearing Youngjae looks. “He must be exhausted poor thing.” Jaebeom whispers to himself with a sigh.

As quietly as possible, Jaebeom goes to throw a blanket over Youngjae.

*******

“Good morning, baby.” Jaebeom chirps

Youngjae stirs from his sleep and rubs at his tired eyes as he sits up. Jaebeom is standing beside him and holding a tray. Youngjae blinks a few more times until his foggy vision clears then he sits up in bed and looks up at his boyfriend.

“Good morning, hyung.” At this point he notices that Jaebeom is already impeccably dressed for work. “What time is it?”

“7am and time for me to catch an early meeting while you stay back, eat some food then sleep some more before you have to leave.” Jaebeom explains and carefully places the tray of food on Youngjae’s lap before perching on the edge of the bed just by Youngjae’s legs.

Youngjae looks down at the tray and the selection of tea and delicious food on it. His stomach stirs with interest and his mouth waters as the varied aromas waft towards his nostrils to pleasantly assault his sense of smell.

“What’s all this for?”

“Certainly it’s okay for me to take care of you.” Jaebeom replies, “but since you’re pressing me for a reason, I made this for you because you feel asleep before you could eat anything last night.”

The events of the night before slowly wash over Youngjae and he smiles apologetically at Jaebeom. “I’m sorry you ate alone.”

“It’s okay. You need all the rest you can get.” Jaebeom tenderly trails his palm along Youngjae’s cheek, down to the side of his neck and leans over to kiss him. “No hard feelings.”

Lately Youngjae has been so wrapped up in his worries and fears that he almost forgot how sweet and kid Jaebeom can be. It’s not the first time Jaebeom is making breakfast in bed for Youngjae, and this gesture is literally just a tiny fragment of the number of magnificent things Jaebeom has ever done for Youngjae.

Jaebeom has a huge, kind heart and Youngjae has no doubt he’ll make a great dad one day. What worries Youngjae is that he can’t be certain whether Jaebeom is ready for that one day to be now. Youngjae sure as hell isn’t ready to be a dad. Jaebeom is a dependable guy, who is very unlikely to run, but the news could still possibly ruin his happiness and Youngjae can’t bear to see the sight of that.

He knows he’ll have to tell Jaebeom eventually because it’s unavoidable because he deserves the truth, but for now Youngjae selfishly lets himself relish in the beautiful smile Jaebeom is flashing at him- a smile Youngjae may never see if Jaebeom is as wary as him about parenthood.

“You look pensive suddenly. Is something wrong?” Jaebeom asks, easily sensing Youngjae’s shift in mood.

Youngjae smiles as best he can despite how glum he feels. “I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.”

“With this sad look on your face? I’m getting offended.” 

Careful not to topple the tray on his lap over, Youngjae leans towards Jaebeom to slide his arms around him. “I am a little down, but I’ll be okay. I promise.”

“I’m here if you need to talk.”

“I know.”

*******

“Oh my God.” Jackson gasps recoils and jumps off his couch to his feet in such an over-the-top manner, startling Youngjae. It’s a Wednesday evening and Jackson’s boyfriend Jinyoung is out playing poker with his aunt and uncle for the evening. That gives Youngjae the opportunity to comfortably talk to Jackson alone at Jackson and Jinyoung’s place.

“What it is?” Youngjae asks, panicking too now.”

“you’re having sex?” Jackson is staring wide-eyed at Youngjae.

At first Youngjae just blinks as the question slowly sinks in and when it doesn’t, he purses his lips at his hyung and gives him a bored look. “yes.”

“How? You’re so…innocent. I mean I can picture Jaebeom doing that, but you? Never.”

“so, who do you imagine Jaebeom hyung having sex with?”

It’s Jackson’s turn to blink at Youngjae, but in a more clueless way, like he’s never thought this argument through up to this point.

“Well….” Jackson visibly flounders and then just dismisses the question with a wave of a hand as he sits back down next to Youngjae. “so you are….pregnant?” Jackson asks carefully and quietly as if he’s speaking of something so astoundingly sacred.

“Yes and I’m scared shitless about it.”

Jackson nods seemingly understanding Youngjae, so you can only imagine Youngjae’s shock when Jackson says, “Is it possible that you are just confused?”

“Confused about what?”

“I don’t know. I sure am confused.”

“About what?”

“You are having sex. Give me time to wrap my head around that first.”

Youngjae groans and rolls his eyes so hard. This conversation is going nowhere.

*********

The next day, Youngjae has dinner plans with Jaebeom and Jinyoung, so he figures it’s a good time to talk to Jinyoung about this pregnancy situation. Youngjae can’t recall a time when Jinyoung ever gave him any useful advice but Youngjae and desperate and Jinyoung might for once offer some sensible input being Jaebeom’s oldest friend and all. Youngjae could use any ounce of comfort and encouragement he can get right now. while at work in the afternoon, he texts Jinyoung, asking to meet him at the restaurant earlier than agreed so that they can talk before Jaebeom arrives.

At exactly 6pm Jinyoung arrives at the restaurant to Youngjae’s relief and gratitude. Jaebeom will arrive in about 10 to 20 minutes, so Without wasting any more time, Youngjae gets to the point as soon as Jinyoung sits down across him at the table.

“I’m in huge trouble, Jinyoung hyung.”

“hm? What is it? Why so serious? You’re making me nervous.”

Youngjae swallows thickly. “I’m pregnant.”

All sorts of expressions flicker across Jinyoung’s face as the news sinks in. first his eyes widen then he scoffs in shock his face and finally he flinches. “You had unprotected sex with Jaebeom? Eww.” Jinyoung shudders, making a face of distaste.

Youngjae’s jaw drops, affronted by Jinyoung’s utterly offensive reaction Shame on him for thinking Jinyoung can suddenly give a better response just because a serious issue is at the table. All Youngjae can say is, “yes I did. Boyfriends do that sometimes.”

“Why?”

“Because…. It happens.”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “Jaebeom knocked you up?”

“Yes.” Youngjae repeats with a deadpan expression on his face.

“Sorry, but I’m struggling with wrapping my head around how my idiotic best friend knocked you up.”

This time Youngjae doesn’t bother replying, and a oddly long silence follows. Jinyoung appears to actually be trying to process the news and Youngaje quietly lets him. When Jinyoung speaks up again, it’s so abrupt that Youngjae gets alarmed, but perhaps what’s more alarming is what Jinyoung says next, “It’s not too late for you to walk away from Jaebeom. I’ve always felt like you can do better.”

Youngjae blinks. “hyung, I’m pregnant… and Jaebeom hyung’s. Don’t you think it’s too late to start considering who could make a better boyfriend for me?”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you’d dated Mark instead. I told you he was a better choice.”

Youngjae face palms. “Again, too late.” He mutters through clenched teeth.

“Mark is sweet. I’m sure he won’t mind fathering your child. I think now is your chance to walk away from Jaebeom before he knocks you up again.”

“I’m already pregnant.”

“We never know with these things.”

“I’m pretty sure I can’t get knocked up twice.” Youngjae maintains his argument, but only earns a shrug from Jinyoung.

“Are you going to give me any useful advice tonight?”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, looking disappointed that Youngjae won’t consider any of his advice. He sits up, suddenly serious and rests his elbows at the table, clasping his hands. It’s a posture that is generally associated with sense, like someone is about to impart some life changing words. What’s more is that Jinyoung has the serious face for it. You can only imagine Youngjae’s shock when Jinyoung says, “you’re scared and I understand. Parenting is a huge responsibility, but since you’ve had the strength to date Jaebeom for three years, you can survive anything. Obviously I can’t say the same for your man, but I’m sure you’ll be a great father.”

“Thank you?” Youngjae’s voice rises in uncertainty at the end because he isn’t sure he is being comforted or insulted. “You should have more faith in Jaebeom hyung.”

“I do and I have mad love for him. It’s just that I still think you can do better.”

Jaebeom arrives sooner than anticipated, so Youngaje and Jinyoung have to cut their conversation short.

Jaebeom sits down next to Youngjae and puts his work bag by his feet leaning towards Youngaje to kiss his waiting lips. “hi.” He smiles softly

“Hi.” Youngjae smiles back.

“A fish bar? Really?” Jaebeom can’t hide how surprised he is by Youngjae’s choice of food place.

Youngjae smiles unnecessarily wide, his gaze darting around to avoid Jaebeom’s. “It’s… I wanted to try it.”

“You hate fish though.”

“Every man is entitled to a change in preference.” Jinyoung jumps in to rescue Youngjae, an act which earns him a subtle grateful smile from Youngjae.

Jaebeom just stares at Youngjae for an uncomfortably long time like he is deciding whether to buy the excuse or leave it. In the end he appears to leave up and turns back to his menu. “Have you guys ordered anything yet?”

“No. we were waiting for you.” Jinyoung says with a smile.

As dinner progresses, Youngjae can’t help but notice that Jinyoung isn’t being subtle at all about his shock that Youngjae is pregnant. That’s evidenced by the fact that Jinyoung keeps giving Jaebeom these weirdly long stares and smirking greasily whenever Youngjae and Jaebeom get all lovey-dovey. If Youngjae isn’t mistaken, Jinyoung is clearly giving them a _I-totally-see-why-you-two-slipped-up_ kind of look.

How embarrassing. Youngjae’s cheeks keep getting hotter with each effort to enjoy his (surprisingly delicious) fish dinner in peace and comfortably romance with his boyfriend while avoiding Jinyoung’s knowing gaze. There are a few brief moments when Jinyoung and Jaebeom fleetingly forget Youngjae as they lose themselves in conversation about stuff only they know as friends who’ve known each other for longer.

During those moments Youngjae gets to breath, but just when he is about to get comfortable, Jinyoung seems to remind himself that Youngjae is pregnant then proceeds to give him _the knowing look_ again.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter. We got Youngjae's friends' reactions out of the way and I hope that was fun for you guys. Now it's time to get a little serious and find out what happens as Youngjae finally tells Jaebeom that he's pregnant.  
> I hope you'll like the ending to this short story. hugs and kisses to everyone<3

Around hour two of just tossing and turning in bed, Youngjae gives up and gets up, peering at the clock on his night stand. It reads 2:38am yet he can’t find sleep at all. Beside him Jaebeom is fast asleep. Eventually his restlessness will wake Jaebeom up for sure and that won’t be fair because Jaebeom needs all the rest he can get on week nights. So Youngjae gets up as quietly as possible and goes to the kitchen to find something that can help him sleep.

Gosh he wishes he could drink some wine or 4 beers at least. That would knock him out for sure. Instead he has to settle for a glass of warm milk. He hates plain milk. Taking his glass with him, he goes to the living area to settle on the couch, turning one table lamp on. Youngjae can’t be sure how long he sits there in the dark, staring at nothing in particular and reluctantly sipping on his milk. The sound of footsteps padding into the room gets his attention and he turns around to find Jaebeom walking towards the couch. He looks sleepy too, Youngjae notes.

“What are you doing in here?” Jaebeom asks the moment he reaches Youngjae

Youngjae looks up at him with a sad smile. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Jaebeom runs a palm over his face all the way through his hair, pushing it back, and then he looks down at the glass in Youngjae’s hand and makes a face. “Why are you drinking that?”

“I’m hoping it’ll help.”

Jaebeom shakes his head and gently takes the glass from Youngjae, putting it on the table before sitting down on the couch next to Youngjae. He opens his arms invitingly and Youngjae immediately folds his legs at the knees, pulls them up onto the couch and then he falls into Jaebeom’s waiting embrace. Youngjae sighs serenely at the feeling of being in Jaebeom’s arms. While one arm is wrapped around Jaebeom’s waist, he uses the other to intertwine their fingers.

This is exactly what Youngjae needs right now. It’s in these arms that he feels all his worries and stress fade away.

They sit there for a while in tranquil silence until Jaebeom speaks up, voice gentle as if not to disturb the peace.

“What’s on your mind?”

“It’s nothing I want to talk about. Just keep holding me like this. Please.”

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere.” Jaebeom punctuates the promise with a kiss on Youngjae’s head.

*********

Two days later, Jinyoung and Jackson show up at Youngjae’s doorstep with a fruit basket and twin grins on their faces.

“I hear that Jaebeom is visiting his parents this evening. We figured you shouldn’t be alone when you are feeling all shitty and stuff.” Jackson explains.

Youngjae isn’t sure he is up for any company this evening. He was okay with eating a quick microwave dinner, choking down a glass of warm milk and then going to bed.

He supposes it’s not the worst fate having these guys over. There is some joy in having caring friends after all. So, He steps aside at the door to let his friends in.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like to eat, so I brought fruit. One can never go wrong with that.” Jinyoung explains as he now takes the lead, heading to the kitchen with Youngjae and Jackson in tow.

“I’d like an apple.” Youngjae admits, looking at Jackson, who smiles back and slings an arm around Youngjae’s shoulders to pull him into a side hug as they walk.

Jinyoung sets the fruit basket down on the surface of the kitchen island and then he goes to look for a knife. He has cooked so many times right in this kitchen, so he knows where everything is. He returns to the island with a knife and some plates and then he starts opening up the basket with Jackson’s help. Youngjae takes a seat across them, chin propped up on his elbow.

“You’re still not panicking out of your mind, are you?” Jackson asks, reaching for some fruit and handing it to Jinyoung.

“I am and I think the worse it gets, the more obvious I’m becoming. At this rate I’m afraid Jaebeom hyung will figure out what’s going on.”

Jinyoung waves that off. “Trust me; Jaebeom isn’t that smart or intuitive. Again, I’m sorry someone like that knocked you up.”

Youngjae stares at Jinyoung in disbelief, wondering how he can insult his own best friend while casually cutting up some fruit with such practiced grace. “Jaebeom hyung isn’t that bad you know.”

“of course he isn’t. I’m merely pointing out that his sense of style sucks. I mean the piercings, the overgrown hair, that stupid ponytail he likes to wear…” Jinyoung trails off, shaking his head.

“We are going way off course.”

“Just saying.”

“I don’t think any of that has a bearing on someone’s ability to be a good parent.”

“I know. I just felt like trashing my bestie’s sense of style.” Jinyoung grins as he puts his fruit in a bowl, grabs two forks and pushes the bowl towards Jackson so that they can share.

Youngjae stares at the injustice in front of him. “Won’t either of you cut some fruit for me?”

Both Jackson and Jinyoung look at Youngjae like he just asked the most ridiculous question in the world. Youngjae continues. “Didn’t you say you brought the fruit for me?”

They continue to stare.

“Never mind then.” Youngjae sighs, shaking his head.

Jinyoung suddenly grins and pushes the same plat towards Youngjae. “I’m only kidding. Lighten up. You are all sorts of tense and it’s not a good look. It’s bad enough you’ve already stopped putting effort into your appearance. Imagine what will happen when the baby comes?”

“Please don’t scare me, hyung.”

“I’m just saying. You’ve changed so much in so little time.”

“Yeah. You need to relax a little.” Jackson adds

“I can’t relax because I’m keeping something so important from my boyfriend. This morning I couldn’t even kiss him right because I was convinced my breathe smells different now that I’m pregnant.”

Jackson frowns, “I’m pretty sure all that is in your head.”

“I even tried BamBam’s advice about positive thinking my worries away, but nothing is working. I’m a nervous wreck all the time.”

Jinyoung scoffs, “first of all, nothing BamBam ever says is sensible. Don’t listen to him or his better half. Those two make a complete pair of chaos and evil.” Jackson nods like his boyfriend has just spoken the gospel truth.

“Mark hyung isn’t any better. I tried talking to him and he couldn’t stop babbling about god parents.”

Jinyoung suddenly brightens at the mention of that. “I call dibs on god parenting your kid.”

“I think I’ll have to talk to the father of my child about that.”

“I guess that’s a yes then. I’m Jaebeom’s best friend. He won’t say no.” Jinyoung brags as if he’s already got this in the bag.

Jackson gives him a pacifying smile and speaks as gently as possible, “Mark is also Jaebeom’s best friend. So am I.”

Jinyoung stares at Jackson for a few beats, with a stoic expression on his face, and then he unceremoniously turns his attention back to Youngjae and asks something else, effectively changing the subject. “Are you feeling sick physically?”

Youngjae has to take a moment to catch up to how fast topics of conversation are changing right now. “Apart from not sleeping a lot, morning sickness and suddenly having a keenness for food I once hated, I feel fine.”

“That doesn’t sound too suspicious. I’m sure Jaebeom can’t tell a thing. His probably just things you’re stressed from your piece of shit job.” Jackson says, hoping to mollify Youngjae’s worries. 

“That might be true, but I feel like I need some space for a little while. Do you think Jaebeom hyung will get suspicious if I move out of our apartment now?”

“Yes.” Jinyoung deadpans.

“Oh God.” Youngjae drops his face in his palms and groans.

“Okay, look at me and listen up.” Jinyoung urges, sounding surprisingly gentle. I think Jaebeom has a lot of idiotic things about him, but that’s just my tough love speaking. What I also know- from a rarely seen and almost non-existent side of me that truly treasures my friendship with him- is that he a caring and reliable guy who is deeply in love with you and would hate seeing you suffer like this especially alone. You should tell him the truth not because we are sure he’ll take away all your worries, but because he’ll at least worry with you and take care of you.”

Youngjae nods confidently because Jinyoung of all people shockingly just said exactly what Youngjae needs to hear and just gave him the encouragement he needs to tell Jaebeom the truth already.

Youngjae will never understand why Jinyoung spends so much time being mean and keeping his kind heart a secret. Youngjae supposes these brief glimpses into Jinyoung’s warm side are the reason why Jinyoung has kept a good friend like Jaebeom and an awesome boyfriend like Jackson for so many years.

Just between them, Jinyoung and Jackson manage to eat more than half half of the fruit they supposedly brought for Youngjae.

Youngjae is about to complain about what shitty friends can be sometimes but they appease him by making him a proper dinner, then staying to eat it with him and to watch a movie together. They stay until Jaebeom gets back.

********

“Do you think Jackson has something to hide?” Jaebeom asks the moment he walks into the bedroom.

Youngjae looks up from his reclined position on their bed to look at Jaebeom who is taking his coat off and draping it over the arm of the chair in front of the mirror. It’s a Saturday morning, no one has anything planned and they’ll probably just stay in all day unless someone wants to go out to eat. 

“Why do you ask?” Youngjae replies as Jaebeom flops down on the bed next to him and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

“I think he is acting a little suspicious lately.” Jaebeom’s lips twist in thought.

“In what way?”

“Earlier I simply called to invite him out to eat and he uttered all manner of nonsense. He sounded flustered. I mean more nonsense than usual.” 

Youngjae swallows thickly and just shakes his head because he can’t find the words to say.

Jaebeom smiles softly and reaches over to smooth Youngjae’s hair back from his hairline. “You seem so tense. Forget Jackson. _You_ have me worried.” Jaebeoms moves closer to Youngjae on the bed, bringing his hand down from Youngjae’s head to wrap his arm around him.

Dread fills the pit of Youngjae’s stomach and it’s at this point that he decides he can’t keep hiding the truth from Jaebeom. It’s unfair and senseless and in the long run it might just cause trouble for Youngjae.

So he takes a deep breath, meets Jaebeom’s gaze squarely and whispers, “I’m pregnant.” With much struggle, then he waits for a reaction.

And he waits. And waits. Jaebeom just continues quietly staring at him and rubbing his palm along Youngjae’s back in soothing circles.

“I know.” Jaebeom whispers back, throwing Youngjae into a state of shock, confusion and even deeper turmoil.

“Y-you know?” Youngjae mutters and Jaebeom nods.

“I found out the day you found out. I think you were so shocked that you forgot to dispose of the test. I found it by the sink in the bathroom. That and Yugyeom told me.”

Youngjae’s jaw drops in disbelief. “That Judas.”

“My brother is literally incapable of keeping anything from me.”

“So he’s mentioned.” Youngjae says between clenched teeth and rolls his eyes

“Jinyoung also made it pretty obvious that something was going on.”

“Jinyoung hyung? How?”

“He asked me what my credit is like these days.”

“Wow.” Youngjae is appalled at this point. “Remind me to never trust those idiots again.” He pauses briefly. “But why didn’t you say anything?”

“I figured there must be a reason why you didn’t tell me right away, so I thought I should give you a little time to work through that and then hopefully tell me about it yourself.”

Youngjae sucks his lower lip into his mouth as his mind rushes to figure out how to proceed with this conversation since it turns out Jaebeom already knew all along. Perhaps the truth is the best place to start. “I didn’t know how to tell you that we are having a baby when we are so far from ready for it.”

“But you shouldn’t have to shoulder that burden of worrying by yourself. We are supposed to do it together. Honestly I was a little offended that you went and talked to our friends about it before telling me.”

Youngjae reaches out and cups Jaebeom’s cheek in the palm of his hand while giving him an apologetic and regrettable look. “I know I handled things badly and I have no excuses. It’s just…” he trails off upon a shaky breath.

“I know.” Jaebeom softly soothes and closes the rest of the space between them to gather Youngjae into his arms and hold his close. “It’s a lot. I know.” He kisses Youngjae’s temple and then his cheek. “It’s okay. Don’t feel sorry. Maybe I should have just told you right away that I already knew. I’m at fault too.”

Tipping his head back to look at Jaebeom, Youngjae says, “I was afraid that the news would be so upsetting for you. We are so far from the time we said we would want to start a family together.”

“I’m not upset.” Jaebeom smiles.

“Aren’t you scared?”

“Of course I am. Frankly I would be shocked to learn of someone who wasn’t scared of parenthood right before it happened.”

Youngjae’s lips curve up slightly at that. “I’m so scared, hyung.” He admits with tears brimming in his eyes.

“It’s okay. I’m scared too but the development isn’t that bad. We are not that young anymore anyway and our finances aren’t exactly in the gutter. I also like to think that we are not horrible, uncaring people. We can move things around and find a way to prepare. I’m here for you. We are in this together.”

Jaebeom’s reaction is far from what Youngjae expected and now he feels so awful about having expected the worst from someone who has always been so good to him, for doubting the love Jaebeom has for him and his never waning commitment to their relationship. How could Youngjae forget the warm memories of how they overcome the bad days and enjoyed the good ones together in the past? How could he forget what a wonderful person Jaebeom is? How caring he is? How he looks at Youngjae like he means everything to him? How sometimes he stares at Youngjae like he is falling in love with him all over again?

The tears glistening in Youngjae’s eyes start to course down his cheeks. Jaebeom wipes at them with his fingers and he presses a kiss against Youngjae’s forehead. “Please don’t cry.”

“I’m happy. These are happy tears. I promise. I’m so happy to have you in my life and there is no one I’d rather be having a baby with.”

Brushing his thumbs against Youngjae’s smooth, wet cheeks, Jaebeom kisses Youngjae contentedly, slow and passionately. Youngjae’s hands curl into the front of Jaebeom’s shirt as he kisses back with equal desire.

“We’ll be alright.” Jaebeom says when they finally pull apart.

“That’s all need to hear. I was stupid turning to our friends in hopes of hearing it.”

“What did they tell you by the way?” 

“well Jackson can’t believe I’m having sex-”

“Wait, he thinks we don’t have sex?”

“Just me.”

“Then who the hell am I having sex with?”

Youngjae shrugs. “Beats me. Anyway, Bam Bam told me that if I think positively enough, my pregnancy will go away. Mark is more preoccupied with getting voted god father. Jinyoung thinks I could have got pregnant by someone better than you.”

Jaebeom laughs, fully, heartily and so infectiously that in a matter of seconds, Youngjae joins in and they both laugh until tears glimmer in their eyes.

“Oh God! Our friends are morons. They’ll make great uncles for our baby. I can’t wait to put babysitting duty on them. Jackson is great with kids, so we’ll badger him the most.”

“Do you suppose that makes him the best candidate for god father?”

“I think so.”

“Jinyoung will be disappointed. He thinks it’s his right as your best friend.”

“I love my friend but he doesn’t have what it takes to god parent someone.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Youngjae smiles, so incredibly warmed by how easily and fearlessly he and Jaebeom are talking about the future and their child already.

“I love you so much.” Youngjae suddenly says

“I love you too, always. I’ll take care of you and eventually our baby as well.”

Youngjae nods vehemently, putting his trust in Jaebeom like he always has because Jaebeom has ever deserved that trust and so much more.

“I know you will.”

“We should probably discuss your terribly job and how it impacts you now that you are pregnant. I dare say we discuss marriage as well.”

“Marriage?”

“Of course. Even before I saw that positive pregnancy test, I thought a lot about marrying you someday.”

Youngjae melts inside and reaches down to link hands with Jaebeom. “Should I give you my answer now?”

“No. I want to propose properly after we’ve really talked about taking the step.” 

“That makes sense.” Youngjae tips his chin up and Jaebeom obliges him with a kiss on the lips. “Could you make me some dinner now? I’m starving.”

Jaebeom grins. “Sure. Anything else?”

“A foot rub later would be nice. I guess I’ll be bothering you a lot now.” Youngjae says with a huge, greasy grin.

“You were demanding before you got pregnant.” Jaebeom fondly points out and kisses Youngjae’s lips once, twice, three times before getting up to head to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to each and everyone who has taken the time to read my story. Bigger thanks to the readers that always stop to support me through kudos and comments. You guys rock! Love you all<3


End file.
